Swapped
by Shadowjonathan
Summary: (human!emotions) After Joy, a avarage highschool student, got a strange dream, she needs help from her friends to find out what's going on. What they find, will change their lives. (partly written pre-movie)
1. The dream

**Chapter 1: The dream**

**A/N DISCLAIMER: the original idea, names and appearance of human!emotions are from rjarts15 on deviantart**

**DISCLAIMER EDIT JULY 24, original idea is now mine. Names and appearance are still rjarts15's**

**Inside out is Pixar's**

**The story is mine of course.**

* * *

Joy Blythe, a fourteen year old girl, never snore. She only did so when she had a bad hangover, or when she laid in a weird and/or unusual position. This gave her a big advantage with sleeping in school when Joy had been up late.

Joy could totally sleep through a lesson if the teacher wouldn't interprent some arms crossed and bend over laying on her desk as "sleeping" instead of "studying".

Her friend Riley tried to poke her awake when the teacher came walking over, but failed.

"MISS BLYTHE!"

Joy jerked up and looked at her teacher.

"Y-Yes, mister Peterson?"

"At what date, **exactly**, did the german forces attack the Netherlands during the second world war?"

"Uhm, wasn't it on the first of april in 1941?"

A few students snickered.

"Do you think this is a joke, miss Blythe?"

She looked at her table.

Mister Peterson was often a nice teacher, except when he got angry.

"Detention, Blythe! For Sleeping during class!"

Joy banged her head on the table, now she'd done it. Again.

* * *

After school, she got to the principal's office. Where Mrs. Underwood was waiting.

"Sleeping during class...you know what that means."

Joy of course knew what this meant, a full hour of detention with Peterson.

"And no sleeping!" she called as joy walked out of the office.

* * *

"Archie? What are you doing here?"

Archie, her best friend, was sitting at a desk, writing some sort of essay.

"Jade decided to blame me when she found mud in her locker, why are you here?"

"Sleeping in class, and Underwood."

"Oh."

Joy sat down next to Archie, and the next hour of detention practically flew by when Joy and Archie helped eachother with their homework.

Joy knew Archie since he moved over here in her 7th grade, he and Joy became best friends since then.

* * *

When Joy arrived at home she immediately got a lecture from her father.

Joy had always been a happy and adventurous girl, and when things got a little out of hand at school, her parents are always worried, and her dad likes to express that in a long and boring way; speeches.

Half an hour later: "Now go make your homework before dinner!"

"I already made my homework at school, so I'm just gonna chat with my friends, okay?" she said before she took the stairs to her room.

Her dad nodded approvingly, then he waved her off.

She packed her bag for the next school-day and started up her laptop, she really didn't had many friends, but the ones she got (Riley and Archie) were very happy to see her online and talk to her.

_JBlythe logged on_

_ABellamy logged on_

**JBlythe**: So, anyone has something fun to do? :D

**ABellamy**: I dunno, Riley? Do you have something? :X

_RAnderson logged on_

**RAnderson**: Maybe watch a movie together? i heard Disney just released a new movie called Frozen. :/

**ABellemy**: Nah, why not play a game? League of legends? :/

**RAnderson**: You and your games! Can't you think of something more fun? :)

**ABellemy**: Maybe do a little tf2? :S

**RAnderson**: Yeah! that sounds like fun! What you, Joy? :D

**JBlythe**: Sorry, i just heard i have dinner right now, have fun playing though! :S

**RAnderson**: Okay, bye! :)

**ABellemy**: Bye! ;)

_JBltyhe has logged off_

* * *

After dinner, Joy was too tired to do anything, she wrote a quick reply to her friends about going to bed and then shut off the computer.

When she got into bed she fell almost immediately asleep.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity she woke up, and immediately felt that her blankets were gone. She grabbed on the side of her bed, but the only thing she grabbed were some fluffy pillows.

_Pillows?_

She opened her eyes and was greeted by pink texture, Joy looked up and saw that of all the things she could be, it was _not_ her bedroom.

"W-What is this? Where am I?"

She looked around in shock, seeing purple holding trays everywhere, a dark hallway down to a big window and a big screen.

in front of the screen was some sort of white control device with a purple chair in front of it, with a whole lot of levers and buttons.

She walked over to it, and stuck her arm out to touch one of the levers out of curiosity, but she never did.

Her arm was yellow, not that kind of yellow they show in color-books, but this yellow was _glowing_, she retracted her arm and looked down onto, she had her everyday lime dress on, but she had the same yellow glowing skin as her arm.

Before she could freak out and scream Joy heard something from the hallway, and ducked behind the control panel.

From her little space she could see a tall purple-skinned man come out from another room, he held some coffee and wore a black-and-white sweater.

The most terrifying where his eyes, they were huge and had some sort of floating eyebrows.

The man walked over to the couch, and looked like he almost dropped his coffee when he saw no one was laying on it.

"Joy? Joy, where did you go?"

_How does he know my name?_

As she tried to get a better look at the man, she hit her head against the panel.

She silently whispered a curse word while grabbing her head in pain.

Joy and the man both looked confused at a yellow orb which came down from the ceiling, somewhere else a beam of light shone at the orb.

It projected something on that big screen, Joy looked closely at the projection;

It was Riley eating ice-cream with someone Joy didn't recognize at first, but then...

_No._

_No way._

_No fricking way._

it showed Riley eating ice-cream with Joy, _with Joy_.

_W-what is this thing? And why is it showing me with Riley?_

"J-Joy? What are you doing behind the console?"

She tensed up, and looked at the purple man behind her.

"Uh… Uh…"

The man looked at her like if she was some sort of alien who came from outer space, Joy didn't knew what he was about to do to her, so she needed a way out!

She leaped over the panel, but didn't expected that she could jump so high with her new (elastic) yellow legs.

With the high jump she tried to hold on to something, and grabbed the orb and flew all the way across the hallway.

Into the back window.

"Joy, NOOOO!"

With a yellow orb under her hands, she fell out of the window, and woke up.

* * *

Joy jerked up in her bed, breathing quickly and heavy from her dream.

_That was one of the most strange dreams I think I ever had._

She smiled victoriously, glad that the weird dream was over.

Joy looked at her alarm clock

_5:41 AM, better go to sleep again if i don't want another detention for sleeping under class_

She turned over and felt that something was underneath her pillow.

She pulled up her pillow and almost screamed.

There, on her bed, was a snow globe.

And it glowed yellow.

**Sorry for cliffie, i'll update soon. (after you favorite this)**


	2. The stranger

**Chapter 2: The stranger**

* * *

Joy's POV

It's 7:00 AM right now, I have to get to school.

I stared at the yellow snow-globe looking thing in my hands, I then finally got out of my bed and tried to stuff this thing in my bag. I wanna see if Archie knew more about this… thing. (he's a big nerd)

When it finally fitted in the bag (I think I broke something while doing that), I walked downstairs and began/tried to eat breakfast.

"Joy, what do you have there in your bag? It looks like it doesn't fit in there." my mother asked.

"Sfowwy?" I had my mouth full of egg, so i couldn't reply properly.

My mother laughed when she heard my attempt of talking with my mouth full.

"I said: what is that in your bag that's sticking out?"

I swallowed my egg and thought of a way out. I already decided I would not tell my parents about that orb and my dream, because I wanted to find it out for myself and not let them worry about it.

"It's um, a project... about our solar system!" _I guess..._

"Oh? Can I take a look?"

_Oh no!_

"Um, mom, I think that's not a good idea, it's kinda fragile…" But my mom was already opening my bag.

"Wow! Joy, I didn't knew you could do that project _that _good! look at it! It even glows like the real sun!"

I just stared baffled at my mother, who was looking with wonder and satisfaction at the orb-thingy.

"Uh, what?" _What is happening? Why is she acting like there's nothing weird about that orb?_

"Hanford! Look at what joy made for her project!"

I could only watch and stare in awe as my mother showed my father the orb.

"Great work! What did you use for this thing?" He looked closely at it. "Certainly some glow-in-the-dark stuff, or am I wrong again?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, it was hard to get, so could you please don't touch it?" I said as i grabbed the orb out of my father's hands and putting it back in i my bag, all while smiling nervously.

"Off course! But won't you put it in a separate bag for that? It looks so fragile!"

"Uh..." I never did good under pressure, the fact that I'm talking to my _parents_ made it even worse. "No thanks! By the way, i have to go to school right now, so bye!"

I quickly picked up my bag and made way to the door. (totally not suspicious or something)

"Woah, woah, woah! Not so fast! you haven't eaten your breakfast yet!"

I sighed. _At least they don't get suspicious._

* * *

When I walked down the street to the bus stop I completely forgot about the dream and the orb, It was such a beautiful day!

_Ah, whatever, it is such a beautiful sky! maybe after school i could ask Delores, Riley and Archie for-_

_**BANG!**_

I was abruptly knocked out of thought when i walked against the pole of the bus-stop.

Archie, who was walking to the busstop from a opposite direction, ran towards me when he saw me walk against the pole.

"JOY! Joy, are you alright?"

"No... I mean, yes! I'm fine, thank you!" Archie tends to worry about literally _anything_, like from the news on TV to classes that are canceled.

I stepped into the schoolbus and sat on the last row, with Riley and Delores.

I _was,_ however, feeling a bit dizzy, but I hope that's over at the time class begins.

* * *

Which it wasn't.

I had already 30 minutes class and I couldn't concentrate on the lesson itself because I was having a splitting headache.

At the end of the lesson miss Braidy walked over to me and started to ask some questions.

"Miss Blythe, may i ask you why you were not paying attention during this lesson?"

"M-Miss, I-I…" at that moment I could barely think because I was having more than a headache, it felt like a atomic war was going on between my ears.

"Miss Blythe?" Mrs. Braidy looked visually worried now. "Are you all right?"

I couldn't answer, because i couldn't think and i had a really strong urge to lay down and sleep, and so I did, by passing out.

The last thing i heard before passing out was: "Quick! Someone call 911! My student is out of consciousness!..."

* * *

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

I woke up in a soft white bed, i had several wires attached to my head, and I smelled some anti-bacterial stuff.

_I'm in a hospital, great._

The next few minutes some doctors came in and started to explain all sorts of brain-related stuff, to come to a conclusion that they have no idea what happened.

Afterwards my mom came in, she told me that the school called her and said her daughter had passed out, after some talking and saying I felt fine, they left, and I was alone again.

_Well, here I am, doing totally nothing while the sun shines outside._

_Its not like i'm going to sit here and do homework, do I?_

_Hold on a second, where's my school bag anyway?_

I shot up.

The bag.

The orb.

Where is it?

Oh, there it is, at the side of the bed, and I quickly checked if it had a rounding sticking out of it, and it did.

Later, when I read some comics I found in one of the drawers, I couldn't help but notice that every time I looked up from the comic, a black-dressed man stood in the lobby. I asked a nurse about that man, but when the nurse asked what he looked like, he was already gone, and the nurse didn't saw him before.

Something was up.

But before I could figure out what I was already excused from the hospital.


	3. The letter

**Chapter 3: The letter**

_**A/N: hey guys, I am back, and I watched the movie! 3 words; it. was. awesome. That is all i'm gonna say about it.**_

_**I rewrote the first 2 chapters and corrected (most)/all of the spelling errors, and thanks FurorNocturna (guest) for pointing out most of them.**_

_**But without further ado, THIRD CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Joy laid face-down in her own bed, summarizing what exactly happened the last 24 hours.

_Okay, I got a weird dream and the next morning I there's a glowing snow globe in my bed. Yesterday I walked against a pole and passed out after that, and when I'm in the hospital some random black-wearing guy begins to stalk me. What is going on?_

She sat up and grabbed the snow-globe under her bed, it still glowed, and brightly lit the whole room with it.

"What are you?" She slid her hand across the orb.

As of a answer to her question, the orb glowed brighter and consumed Joy's entire view. Suddenly, Joy lost consciousness and the orb rolled out of her hands on the floor, not glowing anymore.

* * *

Joy woke up with her whole body in pain, she tried to stand up, but almost fell because she stepped on a glass surface.

Upon closer inspection, she appeared to be standing on a whole lot of those snow-globes, but in contrast to Joy's. all of them weren't glowing and appeared lifeless.

"What is going on? Where the heck am I?"

She heard a faint sound, and tried to listen to it. Someone was singing! Wait, what?

After listening some more, she could understand some words from the faint voice.

_"...who's your friend who likes to play? Bing bong, Bing bong..."_

And suddenly it echoed away, no sound, no voice, nothing.

Until a snow-globe right in front of her disappeared.

Not in a way like, "_poof", _gone, but the snow-globe slowly turned into dust and got carried away by a unseen wind.

Joy grew anxious, this place started to turn extremely creepy, even though Joy was kind of a optimistic and positive girl, she had the feeling that she should absolutely _not _be here.

"Why am I here?"

"That's a question you must ask yourself, why are _you_ here?."

Joy froze. She turned around to face a man in a black coat and suit, hood over his face.

"Who are you?" Joy started panicing now, she started to walk away from this strange man. "What do you want from me?"

The man sighed, he reached into his suit and pulled a white enveloppe with a black seal on it.

"I don't want anything from you, Joy, I just want you to read this letter, and everything will become clear, in due time." he turned around.

Joy took the letter and stared at the seal, then looked up to see that his mysterious messenger was walking away from Joy. "Hey! Wait! You didn't told me your name yet!"

The stranger didn't stop. Instead, he swirled his coat around and disappeared.

"..."

Then suddenly, everything turned black.

* * *

Joy just woke up and found the letter on her chest, breathing heavily. She walked over to her desk and grabbed scissors to open the letter. She opened it, and turned on her bedside lamp to read the words:

_Dear Joy,_

_If you're reading this, that means I have completed my task to find you and give this letter to you._

_14 Years ago, you were separated from your host, and all five of you stranded in the place you call your "home" now to exist there from that day on,_

_Your memory was wiped out, and we had no way to contact you except by your subconscious dreams,_

_Keep that memory orb you summoned in your possession, it might be useful later on._

_We want to tell you more about it, but we are afraid that this letter will fall into the wrong hands,_

_We can tell you one thing, keep an eye out on the international network of computers (nickname: "internet") and Archie Bellamy for "interesting stuff" they need to show you, because that's where you find your way back._

_Until then, bye._

Joy's head buzzed with all sorts of questions right now, "What do they mean, 14 Years ago?", "What is so important to _not_ include in a letter he gave to me personally?" and "What are those "interesting stuff" I have to look out for?"

After a few minutes of thinking, and giving looks at the letter to see if it didn't disappear or something, she grabbed the "memory orb" as they in the letter called it and looked at it. The "orb" was shimmering faintly yellow, instead of the powerful yellow glow it gave a few minutes ago.

_Looks like it has to charge itself up or something..._

She decided to put the orb in her desk for later inspection, next to the letter, and got to bed.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm SORRY for the cliffhanger, but most of you wanted to see the third chapter immediately and worked late at night to make to happen (trust me, i get distracted VERY easily).**_

_**I (hope) Promise i'll get the fourth chapter sooner on, until then,**_

_**Edit: July 24, edited some stuff to correspond to the plot line I worked out, you might wanna re-read earlier chapters too!**_

_**REVIEW, F&amp;F!**_


End file.
